


Ocmen, borns and you

by poemsporn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemsporn/pseuds/poemsporn
Summary: Asset decides to find the man on the bridge. because he wants to know something. So it's Steve. luckily They find each other in Siberia.





	Ocmen, borns and you

The first thing that comes to assert ’s mind is that bullet still inside. he can feel something is warm.which is his blood. He looks around. pull some snow.to cover it. The hydra maybe still look for him.  
Most of the time, all in his is nothing. These "keeper” try everything to keep this.  
Now he needs to find somewhere that is warm. But even one mile seemed hard to go. He hopes to get any food or stop himself from bloodihg.  
However, there is no hope.

Sam wants to follow the Captain. But Steve refused.  
"He is very easy to get scared.”How can you be sure, that he won’t attract you again?”Natasha asked.  
"He pulled me from the river, He knew me.”  
Natasha put both her legs on the table. Sighing, but nodded.  
"The freshest tell us that the hydra got him again, how can you sure after all the stuff they did to him? You can't always lucky like last time.”  
"I am the captain nat!and he is my friend.”  
Sam come and put the hand on him."We believe in you, cap.”  
"Just, if you need us.we will always on your left.”Natasha said and handed him a calling machine


End file.
